This invention relates to a track monitoring system for a cutter tip of a tool post in a machine tool.
Monitoring systems of this type conventionally effect the steps of storing all the positions of a tool post cutter tip which were sampled during the time of model cutting and then comparing the actual cutting data with the stored data for supervising the process. The prior art method, however, is inconvenient in that the amount of memory becomes enormous since the stored data has to correspond to all of the tracks.